Frankenstein's diary
by noemiluisa
Summary: Frankenstein's secret story, events that happend during the lacking parts of the manhwa. Yaoi, Drama, Romance. Raizel/Frankenstein. I do not own any of the characters.
1. Experiment 0

The Nobles he had captured were clinging to the chains against the wall as if their desperate looks could have persuaded him to spare them. He chuckled and suppressed his disgust towards those creatures. To think how many humans had died because of their corrupted minds…he stared at them for several minutes studying their features, this was the first time ever he had managed to secure alive samples, but the hot blood running through his veins claimed for revenge.

However, he restrained himself from acting recklessly; reminding himself that he had far more important uses for them. Soon enough, anger was replaced by coolness. After all, Frankenstein was a man of reason and he did not appreciate useless waste. Those creatures in front of him were a rich source of knowledge, the key to surpassing the Nobles in strength lied in front of him and he just needed to take advantage of it.

He slowly moved forward, closing the distance between him and the Nobles. He saw one of them straighten his back, in an attempt to fight the restrain imposed the chains.

Frankenstein kicked him into his stomach and then swiftly put a needle into his neck taking out blood.

'Why are you doing this to us? Don't you know that this is immoral?' Asked one of the Nobles.

'Immoral…from your point of view maybe,' Frankenstein laughed.

'What are you trying to achieve? Is it power, knowledge, immortality?'

'Surely all of these would come in handy in my quest to erase the existence of Nobles from the face of earth,' the blonde replied with a grin.

'Why do you feel such strong resentment towards the Nobles?'

'Why, do you ask? Aren't you the ones responsible for human's sufferings?' he readily interjected. He could not believe the Noble had really asked him such a question.

'Don't blame mutants' deeds on us!'

'It _is_ because of you that mutants exist in the first place. Moreover, isn't it your duty to dispose of them?' Frankenstein removed the needle and then turned to his table; the Noble was left unconscious behind him.

'It is and we are doing all we can to…'

'I don't recall you ever helping humans facing one of your by-products'. His eyes narrowed, 'I am putting you to sleep for a bit, I'll be working on the precious data you have so kindly provided to me'.

'Wait…'

But Frankenstein didn't wait; he injected a dark liquid inside the Nobles' veins and the inhuman being lost all his will to fight back before falling asleep.

The mad scientist moved to a nearby room and started scribbling on papers and night fell long before he realised. Concerned about his subjects' conditions he went back to the lab to find that one of the Nobles was emptily staring at the door. As Frankenstein stepped forward, his red pupils focused on him and he broke in a sad laugh 'Foolish human…'

'What's so funny?' Frankenstein angrily replied.

'Everything! You're trying to get involved into something bigger than yourself. You should just seek to live your short life with your fellow comrades and enjoy it while you can'.

'What I am doing is also important for my comrades' lives. No, for humanity itself'.

'You are such a fool. Do you think humanity will appreciate your struggle? Do you think that such a selfish race would recognize your noble intentions? It won't be long before you will become an outcast and then you'll be killed by the hand of those you have called comrades'.

'Shut up!' Frankenstein shouted.

'Oh, you already know. Or maybe you have already been left alone...how long has it been, since you last spoke to a human?'

'I told you to shut up already,' he replied hitting the Noble with all his strength.

'Even if you hit me, the loneliness bestowed upon you by your self-inflicted punishment will not change'.

'I am not doing this for myself; it's a path I have chosen to follow even if it will cost me more than my life'. Frankenstein was determined, or at least the hate he harboured for the Nobles would not vanish so easily.

'Foolish child…' the Noble repeated.

Frankenstein returned his attention to his experiments. He needed a subject to test on but since he could not harm other humans, the only option let was to use his own body. Risking his life, no…his humanity was a reasonable price to pay to obtain a way to exterminate all those filthy Nobles. He was ready to face death and even worse if necessary for the sake of humans. If nobody took action, things were never going to get better; it was time for him to get serious. He carefully handled the vial with the Noble's vital liquid inside it. He took a short breath and clenched his teeth before the needle made contact with his skin. After the deed was done, he rested his limp arm on the desk for a few moments before getting up.

Then everything went black.


	2. In the midst of despair

"Battle not with monsters, lest ye become a monster. And if you gaze into the abyss, the abyss gazes back into you." **F. Nietzsche**

* * *

When Frankenstein had opened his eyes, several hours after he had passed out due to the injection, he had realised how weak and foolish his thoughts had been. He had dreamt of saving the entire human race, yet his body could not even stand a single experiment. It was no good and he knew it.

Yet even worse than that, was the fact that the Noble had been right. Humans were selfish creatures and they had repaid his loyalty with betrayal, forcing him to hide in the shadows. Blinded by envy they had stolen his research, which had cost him months of sacrifices and they had created a powerful but dangerous weapon.

Once again, he was faced with the terrible choice between his sake or human's. Of course, he was going to choose humans over himself. Besides, that weapon could become his new strength to fight the Nobles.

Unfortunately, power also meant sacrifice; he was going to put his life constantly at risk of being consumed by his new weapon. Being aware of that certainly did not make things easier.

His teeth clenched as he thought about the real culprits of all of this: the Nobles. If only he didn't need to rely on some inhuman strength…but ifs had never helped him win battles, facts were important and as a scientist he only relied on reason and experiments. Reality had shown him that the only way to fight those monsters was to face them with their same kind of power and if he needed to give up his humanity to get that, so be it.

Still, he couldn't erase his feelings. As a human, he had developed a strong attachment to a child who had been playing the part of his apprentice in order to spy on him, until the villagers had decided to take action against him and he had been forced to escape. Reluctantly, he had left him behind, though he was almost certain that he was in no danger since his duty had been fulfilled. Yet, he couldn't help being concerned by his safety.

Frankenstein sighed at the thought of the long and lonely journey that awaited him, he had made a difficult choice but now he was prepared to not go back.

Hunted by nightmares at night he could not sleep, during the day an insatiable thirst consumed him. Not wanting to turn into a bloodthirsty monster before reaching his goal, he constantly kept his mind busy fighting the dark force acting on his mind. Living in the wild, far from any human being, he seldom found himself buried deep inside his mind.

Once, he was resting on the ground, an empty look on his face and suddenly he thought he heard a noise, much like someone knocking on a door. He looked around, cautious, but saw none near. Then a voice, or rather a chorus, spoke into his head.

 _Let us in…_

It seemed as if he was safely settled behind a wall and a mass of suffering people with murderous intent was begging to be permitted to devour his mind. He fought against the nameless beings, pushing them away, but after a while even his strength faltered and the wall cracked a bit, letting him see what was behind it. Blood froze in its vessels as he saw them; it was like staring directly into death's eyes.

Fear made him regain energy and he forced it closed again, soon he got up and started aimlessly walking. Those horrible sounds still reverberating into his head, he dragged his foot onto the ground, his body trembling as the cold sweat sent shivers down his spine. The adrenaline from before still running through his veins, he could not prevent his heart from pumping faster in his chest.

In the end, after hours of wandering, the lone scientist sat down under a tree to seek relief. However, nothing in his power could help him, time slowed down and he felt the darkness deep inside him trying to pull him down. He wrestled with his demons, virtually running away from them as the barrier protecting his mind crumbled down.

 _Please, let us consume you. Let us become one. Power…we will give you power…_

Frankenstein felt his mind slip out of his control. **_No._** He forcefully thought. **_I will not let you, damned creatures…back down…_**

After another night spent without even a single minute of sleep, his brain was becoming fuzzy and his sanity was being taken away little by little. Moreover, to complicate the situation, silly questions started popping into his head. There were so many thing he could not understand, so many answers to look for. If, in order to eradicate the Nobles, he himself were to become a monster, then what was the point of fighting monsters in the first place? Again, he felt the darkness poking at the back of his mind, its strong pull threatening him.

He looked at his feet and tripped. **_Damn…_** He was drowning in the sea of lies he had built to protect himself from losing his mind. Even though he had told himself that it was not his fault if those people had been slaughtered, he could not deny that he shared part of the blame. He was the one who started the research for dark spear after all, and they knew.

His legs grew weak and he fell on his knees, his breaths short and fast. Vengeance and blood; that is what they claimed. Innocent souls brutally murdered could not find rest until their thirst was satisfied. He leaned forward and lay his head against the ground, his forehead making contact with the grass.

 ** _I tried to hide it from myself, keeping secrets concealed deep inside my mind in order to be safe…I swallowed down lie after lie,_** **my** ** _lies, believing in a greater good, in order to keep alive…now, I am lost…_** He felt his conscience fade as darkness wrapped around him. Faint, but nevertheless present, despair appeared in his heart as he thought, at last, **_I am miserable…a weak human being who dared cross the path of monsters..._**


	3. The birth of Dark Spear

It was dark, everything around him was just emptiness. Frankenstein blinked, had that darkness finally managed to consume him?

A soft laugh coming from the empty background shook him.

 _Do you think that if we had succeeded in taking your soul then you would have been so peaceful?_

Frankenstein gritted his teeth, cool anger filling his thoughts. **Where am I, then?**

 _In a sort of "limbo". You see, we didn't expect you to wake up any time soon and consuming a soul as big as yours takes time. Don't worry though, there is no way you would escape from here now._

Frankenstein couldn't ignore the menace behind his words and instinctively shivered. He quickly understood how desperate his situation was, there was virtually no chance for him to get out of there alive. Unless…despicable as it was an idea popped into his mind. He mentally sighed at the thought of trying to make a pact with those bloodthirsty beings. Yet, it was his only hope.

 **I have a proposal.** He started, knowing very well that it was unlikely that they were going to listen to what he had to say.

 _Amusing, let's hear what you have to say._

Surprised Frankenstein kept silent for a long minute.

 _Changed your mind?_

 **No. I am aware you all want revenge, and I'm seeking revenge as well, for all the blood that innocent humans had to pay for the Noble's fault…**

 _Careful, kid. Not everyone here is a human, you have nobles' souls as well._

 **I know. But the Nobles can keep coming at me and I will fight them back.** Frankenstein grinned.

 _You are a very interesting human, to speak so recklessly in such a situation._

 **You have no idea how much more interesting can I get if I am let free to rampage around. That is why, I want to ask for your help. I need to accomplish my mission to save humanity and I need to look into the truth. If you help me with this, you will get all the blood you want from my fights, all the pain and misery you need to satisfy your needs.**

 _You speak well, but you are weak._

 **Weak is rather an inappropriate adjective for someone who has resisted your force for so long, don't you think?**

Frankenstein heard a low growl in reply before a sharp pain cut through his body. _You are too insolent, why should we give you this opportuning and not just kill you here and now?_

 **May I ask what do you plan to do once I am dead? You will be left without a container and it's not like you will be freed, at least you won't be able to escape hell.**

 _As if we would want a container like you._

 **I thought we matched, after all we are both affected by an underlying madness, driven by our thirst for revenge.**

 _You are right, kid. But this doesn't change the fact that you are weak and we are not compelled to agree with you. Yet, it might be funny to watch as you struggle to pursue your goals. Your actions might even help us quench our thirst._

 **I knew we would have come to an understanding.**

 _One condition though, we will never stop trying to get your soul. If you were to succumb to our power before you accomplish your goals we will mercilessly devour you._

 **Fine.** And after that Frankenstein felt part of his power returning to him, along with a new sensation. Soon he was thrown out into the real world. Blinking he looked around, the scenery had not changed much since he had lost consciousness. He stretched his back sighing, that strange sensation inside his head had not left him. It was as if a part of his soul was strongly embedded into that multitude of spirits. _It's just to remind you that we are always here, in the back of your mind ready to seize the chance._

 **As if I wouldn't know.** Frankenstein commented with a sad simile which turned into a smirk as he said, 'Now, shouldn't I find a proper name for my new weapon?'

When he didn't receive an answer he took it as a yes and added, 'I think I have found the right one, how about this…' He breathed in before shouting, 'Answer my call, Dark Spear'.

A loud roar was heard into the land as dark power filled the air, with a thunder a black shape cut through the sky to fall into Frankenstein tensed hand. A devil's grin appeared on his face as he took possess of the Spear, waves of power flowing through him. At the same time screams filled his ears and other's souls tried to eat his own before he shut them down with his renewed mind force. 'It seems as if you were serious about going all out on me from now on'.

 _We will always come for you when you least expect it, watch out for it Frankenstein._

 **I'll make sure to be ready to properly welcome you.**


End file.
